The sum of $5$ consecutive odd numbers is $475$. What is the fourth number in this sequence?
Explanation: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8) = 475$ $5x + 20= 475$ $5x = 455$ $x = 91$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 6$ is the fourth odd number. Thus, the fourth number in the sequence is $97$.